Hantu dan Monyet
by Shaby-chan
Summary: "Kak GemGem ada disini kok. Tuh, di samping Daun."


**HANTU DAN MONYET**

 **Summary: "Kak GemGem ada disini kok. Tuh, di samping Daun."**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Terinspirasi dari suatu episode di komik Hai! Miiko. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini.**

 **Warning: horor bercampur humor, penistaan Gopal, Typo(s), OOC akut, dll.**

 **Umur:**

 **HaliTauGem &Gopal : 16 Tahun**

 **Daun: 4 Tahun**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

 **DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"Iya iya! Sebentar!" seru Gopal kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Mengganggu orang main game saja!"

Gopal membuka pintu dengan kasar. Baru saja dia hendak melontarkan cercaan saat dia menyadari bahwa Taufan-lah yang bertamu, dengan adiknya Daun di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan Daun yang diam sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil, Taufan tampak pucat dan berkeringat.

"Taufan, ada apa–"

"Daun, kau masuk duluan ya? Kak Upan mau bicara dulu dengan Kak Gopal," ujar Taufan tiba-tiba sambil mendorong Daun masuk tanpa meminta izin pada Gopal. Sebelum sempat memprotes, Taufan sudah menutup pintu lalu menariknya ke halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa sih?!" seru Gopal mulai kesal.

"G-gopal…"

Taufan tiba-tiba menunduk, "Tolong, aku titip Daun sebentar saja! Aku baru saja mengantar pulang Daun dari membeli bibit tanaman saat aku mendengar kabar dari Kak Hali kalau Gempa kecelakaan! Jadi aku harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

"G-gempa kecelakaan?!" teriak Gopal kaget, "Bagaimana–umph!"

"Ssstt… jangan keras-keras! Nanti Daun tahu!" potong Taufan sambil membekap mulut Gopal. "Aku tak mau membuat dia khawatir... dia kan sangat menyayangi Gempa."

"Oke, oke," ucap Gopal mulai paham, "Kenapa kau menitipkannya padaku? Kenapa tidak di rumah Fang atau semacamnya?"

Taufan mendengkus, "Sudah kubilang tadi aku sedang mengantar Daun! Aku sedang lewat di depan rumahmu saat mendapat kabar ini, jadi aku memutuskan menitipkannya padamu! Lagipula, aku tidak mau mengganggu Api, Air, dan Cahaya yang pasti sudah tidur!"

"Tolong ya, Gopal? Kau kan teman baikku…" ujar Taufan dengan tampang memohon.

"Tapi…"

"Besok aku traktir kau makan di kantin deh!"

"OKE! PERCAYAKAN DAUN PADAKU!"

.

.

.

Setelah melepas kepergian Taufan dengan taksi online, Gopal masuk ke rumahnya disambut Daun yang ada di depan pintu.

"Kak Gopal, Kak Upan mana?" tanya Daun.

"Kak Upan… sedang pergi sebentar. Kau bersama Kak Gopal dulu ya?" ujar Gopal berusaha menghibur. Dalam hati sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa melanjutkan permainan Cicak Hunter yang dia mainkan tadi. Tapi demi traktiran–maksudnya teman baiknya Taufan dan Gempa, Gopal tidak keberatan.

"Oh iya, kau lapar kan? Kak Gopal punya kue nih!"

Yang penting dia harus menjaga adik mereka dengan baik selama dia disini.

Gopal pun mengajak Daun ke dapur. Setelah mendudukan Daun di kursi dan menaruh kantung berisi bibit tanaman di meja, Gopal mengambil kue bolu di lemarinya dan memberikan sebuah untuk Daun, dan sebuahnya lagi untuknya.

"Ayo dimakan! Enak, lho…" ujar Gopal sambil menyodorkan sepiring bolu ke Daun.

Daun sama sekali tidak menyentuh bolunya. Mata bulatnya menatap Gopal bingung, "Kenapa cuma dua? Buat Kak GemGem mana? Padahal ini bolu kesukaan Kak GemGem lho…."

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat kepala Gopal dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Daun, Kak Gempa kan tidak ada di sini…" ujar Gopal bingung.

Daun menggeleng, "Kak GemGem ada di sini kok. Tuh, di samping Daun," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

Sebuah pernyataan yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Gopal berdiri.

 _Aku memang pernah dengar indra anak kecil lebih peka dari orang dewasa sehingga bisa melihat hantu atau semacamnya… tapi ini terlalu menyeramkan!_

Gopal masih berusaha terlihat tenang meski keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

 _Tunggu, jika Daun bilang begitu, berarti Gempa sudah meninggal dan dia sekarang ada di…_

 **BUAK!**

"Kau ini! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Gopal sambil memukul kepala Daun.

"Aduh!" Daun berteriak kesakitan hingga matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat Gopal sedikit kasihan. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meredam ketakutannya.

"Uh… Kak Gopal jahat… Kak GemGem nanti marah lho…" ujar Daun sambil terisak kecil.

"Sudah kubilang Gempa tidak ada di sini–!"

 **BUAK!**

Kata-kata Gopal terputus saat rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya dengan sangat keras sehingga Gopal terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Aduh…"

Sambil berusaha duduk kembali, Gopal mengelus kepalanya yang habis terbentur lantai. Mendadak kengerian kembali merayapi tubuhnya saat merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang terdorong tadi rasanya sangat dingin, seperti habis disentuh oleh es.

 _M-masa? Tadi… yang melakukannya adalah…_

"D-Daun, Kak Gopal pergi ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" serunya sebelum dia melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Cepat-cepat Gopal mengambil ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Taufan.

"Ayolah Taufan... cepat jawab..." gumam Gopal.

 **Pip!**

 _"Halo, Gopal? Ada apa?"_

"Taufan! Eh... aku cuma mau tanya, keadaan Gempa bagaimana?" tanya Gopal, memutuskan mengatakan Daun melihat (hantu) Gempa adalah hal yang pasti ditertawakan Taufan.

 _"Oh... Gempa masih di ICU. Belum ada kabar dari dokter. Tapi terakhir aku dengar dari Kak Hali, kondisinya masih kritis."_

Gopal menyimak perkataan Taufan dengan saksama.

 _Berarti Gempa memang memang masih hidup ya. Syukurlah... Eh, kalau begitu yang dilihat Daun itu apa?_

 _"Memangnya ada apa sih? Daun menanyakan Gempa?"_

"B-bukan kok! Sudah ya! Bye!"

 **Pip!**

Gopal menutup telponnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Gempa masih hidup, tapi berarti… yang dilihat Daun itu apa?

"K-kak GemGem? Kak GemGem mau kemana?"

Gopal yang baru saja masuk ke dapur melihat Daun yang tampak melihat ke langit-langit. Kebingungan Gopal semakin bertambah saat melihat Daun mulai menangis.

"Hiks... Kak GemGem jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan Daun..."

Buluk kuduk Gopal kembali berdiri.

 _Gempa saat ini masih kritis di rumah sakit... jangan-jangan Gempa akan benar-benar–_

"HWAAAAAA! GEMPA, JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Gopal sambil duduk di samping Daun.

"Kak Gem!" Daun menangis semakin keras.

Gopal lalu melihat kue bolu Daun yang masih utuh di meja. Dengan cepat dia mengambil bolu tersebut dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Li-lihat Gempa! Ini bolu kesukaanmu kan?! Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!"

"Hiks, Kak GemGem! Jangan pergi!

Melihat Daun yang masih menangis, Gopal semakin kalang-kabut.

"Gempa, kumohon jangan pergi!" teriak Gopal, tak peduli yang dilihat Daun itu nyata atau tidak. "Siapa yang nanti menjaga saudaramu? Siapa yang akan memasak makanan untuk mereka? Siapa yang nanti memberiku keringanan dari hukuman Yaya? JANGAN PERGI!"

 **Deg**

Kata-kata Gopal berhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya merinding ketika melihat piring bolunya melayang di udara.

Matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang membawa piring tersebut. Yaitu Gempa, dengan baju yang dipenuhi darah.

.

.

.

"Gopal? Gopal! GOPAL!"

"AAAAHH! Hantu!" teriak Gopal refleks melihat orang di depannya. Setelah matanya bisa fokus, dia menyadari dia bukan Gempa, tapi Taufan.

Gopal sadar dirinya tengah terbaring di lantai dapurnya. Taufan ada di depannya menatapnya bingung, dengan Daun di sampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa Gopal? Sampai teriak hantu segala..."tanya Taufan heran.

"Eh... Aku... ke-kenapa kau ada disiniTaufan?" tanya Gopal masih bingung.

Taufan menghela napas, "tidak lama setelah kau menelponku, Gempa sadar. Akhirnya aku pergi menjemput Daun sementara Kak Hali tetap di rumah sakit menjaga Gempa. Aku berusaha menelponmu, tapi tidak kau angkat. Makanya aku kesini," jelas Taufan singkat.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidur di lantai? Bahaya tahu. Tuh, ada pecahan piring di dekatmu..." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pecahan piring dan kue bolu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh... ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku cuma..." ujar Gopal.

"Hah, sudahlah. Ini sudah malam, aku capek. Daun, ayo kita pulang, " kata Taufan sambil menggandeng Daun. " Gopal, terima kasih sudah menjaga Daun ya! Tenang, aku tetap traktir kok!"

"Eh... Oke..."

Gopal berusaha mengatur napas sambil melihat Taufan pergi bersama Daun. Mungkin yang dia lihat tadi hanya imajinasinya saja. Pasti otaknya lelah gara-gara bermain game...

"Kak Gopal."

Daun tiba-tiba berbalik, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah membujuk Kak GemGem untuk tetap tinggal."

.

.

.

"Papa! Tolonglah, aku tidur dengan Papa malam ini saja!"

"Berisik! Sudah besar masih saja penakut!"

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N: Apa iniiii?! Nyampah sekali pemirsa! Padahal ini buat #hauntober tapi ngarettt. Eventnya oktober tapi publishnya desember. Kurang greget apa saya coba? XD**

 **Tapi karena udah telanjur diketik, yaudah deh publish. Itung-itung pemanasan buat nulis fic lain :3**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hai, Gempa!"

Yaya dan Ying masuk ke kamar tempat Gempa dirawat. Gopal mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa buah-buahan.

 _Gara-gara kejadian waktu itu aku tidak bisa tidur... aduh, ngantuknya..._

"Gempa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ying pada Gempa yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku.

"Uhm... aku sudah baikan kok, tapi sepertinya kakiku akan di gips untuk beberapa minggu ke depan..." jawabnya.

"Gempa, cepat sembuh ya. Ini, oleh-oleh dari teman sekelas!" ujar Yaya sambil mengambil buah-buahan dari tangan Gopal.

"Terima kasih, Yaya," ujar Gempa sambil menerima buah tersebut. "Oh, iya. Gopal, aku sudah dengar dari Taufan. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Daun waktu aku kecelakaan..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Gopal pelan. Antara mengantuk dan tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Daun, sebenarnya... aku sempat bermimpi aneh waktu aku pingsan," celetuk Gempa tiba-tiba.

"Oh! Mimpi apa?!" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Waktu itu... aku bermimpi melihat seekor monyet memukul Daun hingga menangis. Jadi aku mendorong monyet itu agar menjauh dari Daun."

Yaya dan Ying mendengarkan dengan antusias, berbeda dengan Gopal yang mematung saat mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Setelah itu, aku melihat sebuah sungai dengan jembatan di atasnya. Entah kenapa aku berpikir harus menyebrangi jembatan itu. Tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, monyet itu memanggil-manggilku sambil menawarkan kue bolu padaku. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau monyet itu baik, jadi aku menerima kue itu dan berterima kasih padanya. Setelah itu, aku sadar."

Yaya dan Ying tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita itu. Berbeda dengan Gopal yang wajahnya tampak memerah dan terlihat kesal.

"Gopal… kau–"

"HEI! AKU INI BUKAN MONYET TAHU!"

"Eh?"


End file.
